


Byleth's Special Lesson with Dorothea Arnault

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Cock Awe, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, cum filling, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: More like Dororthea ArNUT (I'm so sorry.)Just a simple little one-shot where Dorothea is needy for her buxom professor, and Byleth let's her indulge in her giant dick.Also, futa and brutal throat-fucking warning, for those who don't wanna read this, lol.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 37
Kudos: 150





	Byleth's Special Lesson with Dorothea Arnault

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the month and a half of no content. College and work and lack of motivation have fucked me harder than Larxene with Xion. But, hopefully this is good enough to make ya guys happy!

"Hellooo Professor~?"

"...?" Byleth looked up from the stack of parchment she was holding. "Yes, Dorothea?"

The third week of the Pegasus Moon just began, and Byleth had just finished gathering her teaching materials, just about to leave for her room when Dorothea returned back to the classroom.

The songstress still looked as beautiful as she usually was, what with her stylish hat and choker, her confident demeanour, and the sharp eyes she always had.

"Sorry for bothering you when you're about to go back, but… can I request something Professor? Especially since this is concerning how patient I've been.."

"Oh? What's that?" Byleth tilted her head, her large, blank eyes focused on Dorothea and what she wanted to ask about.

Entering back into the room and slowly closing the entrance behind her, one of her hands finding the large lock of the double-doors and keeping them shut tight, a sultry smile appeared on her face as she looked at Byleth with her trademark "seductive" gaze.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush for you, Professor:  _ Can I have your private tutoring for me this month, in advance~?  _ I've done my best for the Gremory exam, and I've aced my tests this week, so don't you think I deserve a bit of leeway?"

It was a well-known secret among the female students what Professor Byleth would provide in her private "tutoring" sessions, what with all of the constant gossip and rumors that surrounded Garreg Mach. The most obvious evidence being the girls that experienced her "special lessons" and coming out of them dazed, hazed, and crazed~

"...No. I promise I'll do it for you later, Dorothea, since I do have a schedule to make note of-"

"Oh pretty  _ please~?  _ We're almost already halfway through the month, and I haven't had my turn yet~" 

Her voice absolutely dripped with  ** _need,_ ** closing the distance and pressing her impressive cleavage right against Byleth's own, also sliding her hand down the professor's body until it reached its destination, sliding under her skirt and  **grabbing the flaccid, thick, ** ** _sweaty python hidden between her legs._ **

"...Dorothea, I-"

"Professor,  ** _please_ ** , give me a  _ special  _ tutoring session with your _ big, juicy…" _

Dorothea pushed herself closer, the pair's sizeable busts smushing against each other as she brought her strawberry lips closer to Byleth's left ear.

** _"F u c k s t i c k ~ 💗"_ **

She accentuated every letter of that perverse, crude word in the most desperate, needy, and begging voice possible, punctuating it by fishing out Byleth's ridiculous gigacock out of her undergarment, and bringing up the  _ un-erect 11 inches of forearm-wide dickmeat out of her skirt~  _ Byleth herself remained stoic as usual the entire time Dorothea did this, but this didn't mean that she wasn't being heavily tempted by her student's surprising desperation and upfront desires.

Dorothea herself, though, was  _ enamored _ with the sight below her, feeling the weight of half a dozen pounds of pure  **cock** in her hand, licking her lips hungrily with slight, hazy eyes.

"So... Big…~ So  _ fucking big~❤" _

_ This is a  _ ** _REAL _ ** _ fucking cock right here~💕 _ The songstress thought to herself. At her time in the academy so far, she actually didn't fornicate much with the other students or knights in Garreg Mach. And the ones she did do, they had respectable sizes, and both were satisfied at the end of their love-making. But  _ this… _

_ It's as if it was a cock blessed by the Goddess herself~! It's absolutely HUGE~!💗 _

All the while Dorothea was being mesmerized by her teacher's massive baseball bat called a cock, she just looked on and thought about the rest of her schedule for today, and whether she had time to satisfy Dorothea right now. Despite just becoming a teacher only a couple of months ago, Byleth  _ VERY _ much took her job seriously, and the free time she now had after finishing class  _ could _ be better spent on having meals with the students or relaxing in the sauna.

_ Hm, but Dorothea seems pretty unfocused, if she doesn't have me satisfy her urges right now. She'll probably be unfocused in combat and future classes if I don't deal with it immediately. Ah, but I have a scheduled tea time with Lorenz later on, and he could join my class since his family is Imperial-friendly… _

Admiring that fat, soft trouser-snake in her hand long enough, starting to feel the blood in its veins rushing through and slowly hardening it, Dorothea's lovely eyes looked back up to see that the professor was obviously deep in thought, likely contemplating if she should fornicate with Dorothea today. Her big, dull blue eyes were very pretty, such a contrast from the enormous and grotesque dick she kept hidden from most people behind that tiny skirt.

So, what do you say, Professor? I'll make you  _ very _ happy today, and I promise it will motivate me for class  _ a lot more~❤" _

_ Hmm… Motivate her? _

_ Should I motivate Dorothea and improve her needy condition right now? _

_ >[Yes] _

_ [No] _

And with that, her mind was made up.

"Yes, Dorothea."

Her eyes lit up, briefly licked her lips again, and felt a lewd warmth spread across her stomach and groin: Dorothea convinced her professor~!

"Oh  _ wonderful Professor~!💗"  _ The ecstatic expression on her face didn't lie. Raising her other hand to grab Byleth's own, Dorothea started to motioning towards the closed classroom doors.

"Thank you so much Professor, I'll make sure that I'll do my absolute  _ best _ for you when we do it in my room-!"

But Byleth didn't budge. And the cock that she left hanging was growing harder, and harder,  _ and harder, fully moving her skirt aside and revealing the full splendor of her giant girldick. _

Obviously, the sight aroused Dorothea, but she was confused.

"Um, Professor? C'mon, we're gonna have fun in my room, right? I-I adore just how  ** _scrumptious_ ** your penis looks, but I want to fully appreciate it back in the dorms-"

** _SMACK!!!_ **

_ "A-AHHH!" _

Byleth  _ slapped _ Dorothea's face with her unoccupied right hand, the strength of her action immediately leaving a bright red hand mark right across the left of her face. She also inadvertently knocked her iconic hat off of her head, which Byleth proceeded to step on as she closed the gap and turned Dorothea around, the songstress still reeling from the pain of that slap.

_ "Dorothea, get on your knees." _

The sting on her face hurt so bad, especially coming from her professor. Despite Byleth's stature, she was a  _ powerful _ woman, and the sheer force of that smack across her face made her tear up and cry.

_ "Hh-haahh…... h-h-hahahh….  _ ** _H-Haaah… Haaahhh~💗"_ **

**It also made her extremely wet. That powerful, merciless, painful swat made her pussy throb and leak a little bit, a dark stain on her undergarment that quickly lead to traiking fluids down her thighs. Her nipples hardened after the slap too, those erect nubs poking against the black shirt she wore underneath her uniform. With a blush as red as the smack mark and a drooling mouth curved in a perverted smile, Dorothea's switch was flipped.**

** _"H-hooohhh~💗💕… B-But Professor, wh-what if someone else comes inside th-the classroom and sees that you're f-fucking me silly…~?💗 W-Won't we get in trouble…~?💗"_ **

Pink hearts replaced her black pupils and contrasted the emeralds of Dorothea's eyes, as she looked back at her professor lovingly with voracious  **lust** in her gaze. Especially so since she felt that fat cocktip pressed against her lower back and just wanting that thing inside her, regardless of which hole Byleth chose.

** _"I said get on your knees, Dorothea."_ **

** _"B-but--_ ** _ AHH!" _

Byleth didn't have time. She had a schedule to uphold, and a student to motivate. So she kicked the back of Dorothea's knees and forced her to kneel, while her calloused hands moved down and  _ snatched _ fistfuls of the songstress' luscious, brown locks on each side of her head, and took a step back. 

Dorothea was right that they  _ were  _ in a classroom, and she didn't want the next door classes and other students outside to hear the guaranteed animalistic groans and screams if Byleth inserted herself in either her student's anus or vagina. 

So she was going to fuck the lovely girl's tight throat silly instead and bloat her up full of her motivating semen. The gagging won't be as loud, and she'll technically be giving Dorothea a meal!

_ "O-Oh Professor, pl-please-... b-be more gen-...  _ ** _Uwaaaahh…~~💗💗💗" _ **

The fully erect  **23 inches of dick that cast a shadow over Dorothea's face had stunned her, the gargantuan view of this gigacock more impressive than any giant monster her class had faced, with plump, full girl balls the size deluxe crystal balls. The strong scent that accompanied such a beastly cock and it's testicles almost knocked Dorothea unconscious. She then saw her buxom professor step back a bit more, lowered her hips, and was starting to aim that fruit-sized, red cock head right towards her eager lips~**

_ "O-Oohaahh… Professor, y-your cock is so bi- _ ** _BGHLFKKH-!!!! OHGGHLRRKH-HRLRKGH-GLRRKGH-GHHRRK-BHGGLKKH-GHKLRRK-GHLRRKLH~!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

Byleth didn't give her a chance to speak. Keeping her head upside down with her back arched while on her knees, she just  ** _jammed_ ** her entire throat-stretcher down Dorothea's gullet and  _ successively beat into her pretty face. _ Within 5 thrusts, Byleth already bashed down her goliath girlcock all the way down her esophagus and  **stretched** her petite neck red, rapidly pulling out and slamming back in with no remorse.

** _SNAP~!_ **

Oh, and that pretty little choker Dorothea always had on her that complimented the black Gatsby hat she wore?  _ Fucked broken by the fat neck bulge of a massive dick that was using her throat as a sleeve.  _

** _"BGHHLGGRRKHGH~~~💗💕💗💕💗💕"_ **

A massive squirt erupted from below, Dorothea's panties absolutely and surely  **soaked ** as femcum sprayed across the stone floor of the classroom, running down the cracks between each tile. Her legs gave out, her knees losing strength and just splaying herself across the wet ground, completely submitting to just being used as her teacher's toy as she kindly pulled her head by her hair harshly into her scrotum.

Those heavy, weighty, magnificently hot  _ cum factories _ smacked themselves against her red, choking face ad nauseum with every aggressive fuck-pump into her gullet, building up sweat that made a slimy sheen on her massive balls to just transfer over and coat Dorothea's face as her new make-up. The mascara she wore, the sight blush she applied herself, the flavoured lipstick she put on to leave cute little kiss marks on a boy or girl she liked-

** _"GHHLLAAKH-HGLAKHH-HHGLOOKGH-GLOKHH-GFOHHK-OGGKHH-❤💕💗💕❤💕"_ **

** _-all smeared away and ruined to turn her face into the dirty slut she was. Her mascara ran down her forehead from all the tears produced by her harsh, loud gagging, her entire face and neck red from the fuck-pillar bashing all the way to the entrance of her stomach, her bright-red lipstick streaking itself across the vast shaft of the professor, leaving red rings and drags that just made that cock taste even better. Her eyes were dilated and crossed, fucked dumb as Byleth brutally beat onto her in an attempt to motivate her._ **

At this point, the smart, sassy, sexy, yet intelligent Dorothea and her voice were just reduced to a cock-holster for her professor's alpha futa dick, even though she was the one who asked for it. Her mind was blank from all of that dick-bashing through her throat, and the wet nuts that accompanied the beast which sullied her perfume and replaced it with its rancid musk made sure to keep that brain empty of nothing else but dick.

_ Mmm, I'm close to climaxing, but how else could I make Dorothea happier? _

Byleth, meanwhile, thought nothing much of what she was doing. She was just motivating and fulfilling another one of her student's request with as much gusto as possible, hoping the loud gagging and constant flood of Dorothea's pussy fluids were signs that she  _ was  _ enjoying it.

Well, Byleth believed there was no such thing as being  _ too  _ sure, and so, she wanted to  _ reaaalllly _ make sure Dorothea was enjoying their little session. Must be why she let go of the choking student's brown locks and slid her hands down to Dorothea's wobbling bust,  _ proceeding to forcefully tear open the Garreg Mach uniform, shoving down her black shirt to expose her D-cup mammaries and their rock-hard nipples,  _ ** _and manhandling those pillowy tits and using them as leverage to bang her hips deeper and harder into the songstress slick throat, squashing those pale orbs under her forceful grips as she used them to push Dorothea even more into her swinging balls and throat-gouging cock that will make her not sing right anymore and seeing her body rattle as a tsunami of squirt blasted out of Dorothea's quivering cunt from being treated like a second-rate common prostitute-_ **

_ Hey! Hey! HEY! Slow down you imbecile! At this rate, you're going to let all of that training go down the drain by screwing it out of her brain! _

_ That rhymed Sothis. _

** _That's not the point! Just look at what you're doing to the poor girl! You're going to make her dumb with your phallus!_ **

It seemed Byleth had gotten too engaged in her efforts to make Dorothea happier, seeing as how the songstress below her was twitching, convulsing in sporadic shocks of pleasure and pure ecstasy at the wanton deepthroating that had battered her face, neck, and mind the past couple of minutes. Her whole body was practically limp, arms dangling lifelessly with her butt on the floor getting wet from all of the cunt-juices pissing out of her pussy, the only other signs of life being muffled gurgles coming out of her mouth, and the tongue that mindlessly licked at her veiny shaft.

** _"Hgrrkkkh~~💗💗💕... G-gHulrrkgg~~~💗💕💗💕... Oghhffkkhh~~~💗💕💕💕... M-M-Mnnhhggff~~~💗💕💕❤..."_ **

  
  


"Ahh… Then I think that's enough. Let me just…-"

Byleth held on tight onto Dorothea's bruised breasts once more, and the lifeless blood within her circulated once more for a pulsing, throbbing pounding, she pounded a few more consecutive-

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-!!!!_ **

-into Dorothea's fuck-addled face, and with one last  ** _smack _ ** inside and burying her head between her thighs, those huge cum crates gurgling loudly and tensing to finally release-

** _SPLLRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT~~~!!!!💗_ **

-her delicious load of  **steamy, hot, tasty,** and  **motivating** cock cream right down Dorothea's little belly~💕

** _"~~~~💗💕❤💕💗❤💕💗… ~~~~~💕💗💕❤💕💗💕❤💕❤…"_ **

The half-conscious Dorothea  _ QUAKED.  _ Her whole body shook in wild spasms as  ** _a pond's worth of hot jizz_ ** slid down her throat and began bloating her thin stomach, being filled up by Professor's cock-gunk as if she was a human condom~

It quickly pooled up her insides and began rising up her esophagus, that white, burning cream coating her throat, making her full ten times over, knowing that her breath will reek of Professor for the rest of the month-...

** _POP~💗_ **

And in one, quick, and calculated pull of her limp almost-two foot cock, Byleth pulled back her hips and  _ wrought  _ her spunk-soaked, happily pulsing cock out of Dorothea's wonderful throat. Her slit still shot out a continuous stream of her baby batter even as she got herself off, the stoic mercenary aiming it still for Dorothea to be caked in, creampie-ing her face and just giving her a white shower.

Mouth hanging open dumbly with a large cum bubble formed around her lips, soupy and spitty cum filling her maw, and the whole rest of her face bathed in a couple-inch layer of steamy cream as if she was in a cum spa...

** _"Nghuaah~💗… Ghngaah~💗… Glurk~💗" _ **

** _"C-C o o c g k ~ ~ ~ 💗 💗 💗. . ."_ **

** _…_ **

** ____________________________________ **

** _Dorothea enjoyed her meal!_ **

** _Dorothea's motivation was maxed out!_ **


End file.
